


New Moon Mate

by InnominateObject



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Slow Romance, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, not cliche i promise, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnominateObject/pseuds/InnominateObject
Summary: Elide Norris has fought tooth and nail to earn her position as Beta in the most powerful and influential pack in the world. Now that she’s of age for a mate, she will attend the Celebration of the New Moon to find her "one". Dreading what man will come to chain her to him, she tries to convince her Alpha to skip the ceremony, but to no avail. Finias Jordan is the most unloved Omega in the world, yet even he is required to attend the Ceremony, whether he finds his mate or not. But he may just be surprised by who his eternal soul-bearer is. However, storm clouds are gathering on the horizon, and the two unlikely allies will have to become the ultimate couple to stop the imminent threat.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a lot of misconception about werewolves nowadays. Firstly, we do not inhabit a separate wolf soul. Secondly, we can only shift on a full moon. Thirdly, we can have multiple mates. And lastly, we are most certainly immune to silver. What makes silver so special anyway?

It is this that makes me snicker at my Alpha. He whirls around, shooting me a dark stare. His graying hair and the glittering silver of his suit are nearly the same shade. His mate is in front of him, frowning at the tie she tries so hard to fix.

”There’s a reason there’s such thing as clip-ons,” I chuckle, bracing myself back on my elbows, propped on a vacant bed. This is the only room in the manor where a ceiling-to-floor mirror resides. I can only imagine the number of people who are desperately waiting outside the door.

I twirl the green highlight snaking down my hair between my fingers. The Celebration of the New Moon is tomorrow night, but if I can convince Alpha Clark to give me a free-be, I can convince him to let me burn the dress he picked out. 

Clark waves his wife, his mate away, adjusting it himself. “Nora, can you hand me the bow tie?” 

She turns to me, and I toss it to her. Nora deftly catches it, giving me a smile. Clark and Nora are wolves I haven’t known long, but they’re already like a second set of parents. My own live a few hours away, a part of another pack. My younger brother and sister are with them. 

As Clark compares the ties, he looks at me from the reflection in the mirror. It amuses me how the Alpha of the most feared pack in America is so worried about something as simple as an accessory. “So, Elide, care to tell me why you’re really in here? I know for certain that it’s not to give me fashion advice.”

Nora swats the bow tie out of her mate’s hand. I want to roll my eyes.

”Well, I was thinking about skipping the pageant and going straight to dinner, maybe find a nice movie afterward that I can go see by myself. You know, young adult stuff.”

Clark twists his lips to the side. “You’re twenty-one, not sixteen. This isn’t some homecoming dance you’re allowed to skip out on.”

”I know, but do I really have to find a mate right now? I mean, I want to live and all—“

He sighs. Nora hurries out of the extra bedroom, closing the door behind her. “It’s not that I don’t want you to have your freedom, it’s just—“ He shakes his head. “Do you really not want to find your mate?”

I shake my head. I could care less.

He shrugs the jacket of his suit off and tosses it onto a pillow before sitting next to me on the edge. “Look, Elide, there’s a one in a million chance you’ll find your mate at this event anyway. Come to the ball. Have fun.” Clark gives me a grin, his face wrinkling. “Go try on your dress.”

”But I already did.”

He inclines his head toward me, raising his brows. “That doesn’t mean it’ll hurt to try it again.”

Alpha Clark slaps his thighs before standing up, stretching his back. I sit there on the bed, pouting. He opens the door, and I shoot out of my position to join him. A line of subordinates stretches along the wall, ending halfway down the stairs. This many people really need the mirror?

I hold each of their gazes. Most avoid my eyes, their submission evident in their slouching postures. It was a long road to get to where I am, and I want each of them to know it. Some younger males were furious when they found out my intentions. Especially the previous Beta's son. He claimed I was his mate and tried to take me for his own, beating me up when he had the chance. Eventually, I got so fed up that I drove him over the edge of the mountain we live on.

Our pack is snuggled in the Smoky Mountains, but we are on the southern edge in north Georgia. Our pack consists of the last red wolves on earth. Though we aren't as large as gray wolves, we were tougher. We had to be, with all of the competition.

When Clark and I reach the foot of the stairs, the pack's Omega bounds up to us, a skippy young male who enjoys his position far more than he should. The Omegas in this pack were more messenger-type, rather than someone to release our frustration on.

Mason tips his head in greeting. He couldn't be any more than twelve, from what I've guessed. Clark looks at me, jerks his head. In the direction of my room.

I internally sigh, going from the foyer to the wing where wolves of dominating ranks have quarters. Slipping into my room, I sneer at the deep purple gown lightly dressed over a mannequin. It looks better on it than me.

Still I try it on again, frowning at my reflection. I twirl, watching the skirts flow around my ankles. It’s a beautiful dress, but not one I’d really be interested in wearing. Green is my favorite color, hence the highlights. But, it’s only one night. 

One night of unpromising men and curious humans, all come to court or seek out their mates. I only hope that mine is not as . . . unfortunate as the last man who tried to woo me.

A devilish smile darkens my features.


	2. Chapter 2

I had gotten dressed myself when one of the subordinates had insisted on doing my hair. Now my hair is pulled back, quite professionally, into a bun. The young girl had also insisted she add flowers into the mix, and though I hate dressing up, even I had to admit: I looked good. Better than good, actually.

Now, I’m not drop-dead gorgeous or anything. I’d say I’m more average, which I’m content with. At least my features won’t attract much unwanted attention, to say the least. 

I tilt my head, looking down at the plum dress. It wasn’t overly poofy. Not like a real gown anyway, but it was still magnificent. 

I walk out of my room and outside, where the limo is parked, waiting for me. I sidle in, aware of the few number of people in here. A few females and I were the only ones of age for a mate. Everyone else was either a mated adult or their child. 

It’s not a long drive, thankfully. I pity those crossing North America just to get here. Even crossing the world. After all, we are the most influential pack on earth. 

I step out of the vehicle, thankful that I’m wearing flats when I step onto the gravel. Maybe this won’t take long. It’s a stretch of a thought, but it’s not illegal to hope. I inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale, trying to settle the nervous energy buzzing in my gut.

Walking inside is like walking into a castle. My jaw drops to the floor at the sight of the decorations. It must’ve taken days to set this up. Must’ve cost a fortune.

I marvel at the chandeliers, the ribbons. The theme of this year’s ball must have been natural light, for not a single electrical appliance can be seen. Candles are everywhere, giving the stretch of hallway a gorgeous glow.

Clark sidles up next to me, grinning from ear to ear. “Regret ever asking me to bail out now?” He teases.

I shake my head, giving him a playful smile. “It wasn’t here I was dreading,” I remind him. We’ve had this conversation many times. “It was who.” 

He wrinkles his nose, nudging me with an elbow. 

The rest of the attendees from my pack are behind me. I’m surprised to see security enforcers at the entrance to the ballroom. They pat us down, making sure we don’t have any firearms.

The law enforcement gives us the clear, and we make our way inside.

The ballroom is even more grand than the hall leading to it.

An enormous crystal construction hangs from the ceiling, candelabras entwined in it. I spin around, craning my neck toward the towering ceiling.

All of this just for finding a soulmate?

I bite my lip as I squeeze past many people, drawing all kinds of attention to myself, and take a few pieces of exquisite chocolates and fruit candies from the nearest dessert table. Spotting a plate, I dump them onto there, piling the dish up with everything delectable.

In my rush, I hadn’t realized I’d backed into someone. 

I whirl, my finger pausing at my mouth as I behold a young man in a suit, soaked in foul-smelling champagne. He turns to me, so slowly, that I feel nervous. I remove my hand from my mouth and give him a small wave, grimacing.

”Sorry,” I whisper.

His blue eyes pierce my soul. Not my mate, at least.

He pulls at his jacket, revealing a sky blue shirt. A single white stripe went down each sleeve. I know whose colors those are: Sky’s Reach pack. And judging by the emblem of three gold stars on his breast pocket, I’d say he was the Alpha.

A very young Alpha. Interesting.

He looks at me from head to toe. Not to appreciate my beauty, but to see my own rank. I shift ever so slightly, revealing the single silver moon emblem stitched onto my stomach. 

“Beta Elide Norris of Sun’s Rising pack.” He sniffs, looking down at me, ignoring the eager females at his back. “I never thought I’d see you here.”

”I’d never expect to be here,” I reply, sensing the disdain rolling off of him. Disgusting male.

I yawn, pretending to be bored of his presence. It’s enough to ruffle his feathers, and I satisfyingly watch him struggle to calm his breathing. Werewolf females are just as strong as werewolf males, to their inconvenience and annoyance.

I drift away, making sure my head is held high as I strut to the side of Clark. Conversation carries me away, and eventually I grow tired from all of the interaction and standing, so I venture outside to the gardens and sit on a bench, taking off my shoes and rubbing my sore heels. A consequence of sever’s disease as a child, I’m afraid.

Blisters have also appeared. I groan as I stretch my foot, feeling them swell.

A bark of pain sounds from just around the corner of a hedge, and I freeze. Growing curious, I walk—bare-footed—and peek around the corner. 

There are three males. Two are dressed in gold shirts, while the third has a bronze shirt. I know what pack they’re from. Dark Fire pack. It is loosely composed of unwanted loners and rogues and has a weak hierarchy. It’s a wonder no other pack has taken over. For fear of trouble, no doubt.

The two dressed in gold are antagonizing the bronze. He’s probably the Omega. The blonde gold says something, then the brown haired gold punches the bronze in the gut. I wince, despite myself.

I shouldn’t be watching. I should be helping. 

So I step around the corner, shouting for them to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Finias

”STOP.”

The words are enough to make John pause, his leg reeled back. Marcus swerves on a heel, eyes blazing in rage, but he freezes when he sees just who it is. Just for a moment, he hesitates.

I too look at the girl, dressed in a rich purple gown. On her stomach, a silver crescent gleams in the moonlight. A Beta. I squint, trying to see any other colors in her dress. Just purple? That means—

The Sun’s Rising Beta is here.

She couldn’t be any older than me. 

I take Marcus and John’s distraction to try and slink away. If one of the Betas has come to reprimand, then these two don’t stand a chance. 

I’m tempted to snicker at their bewildered expressions, but I stop when she gives them a glare, ordering them to leave. I lower my head in submission on instinct.

The two scramble away, metaphorical tails tucked between their legs. Those cowards. 

I look up the the Sky’s Rising Beta again, and when our eyes lock, I feel something stir in my gut. A jolt rocks my spine, and some type of reverberation shakes me. 

Mate.

Ho-lay crap. 

I’ve heard that making eye contact with your mate does some crazy things to you, letting you know that this is the one. Well, one of “the ones.” 

This can’t be her. I must be hallucinating. 

But I saw her reaction in her eyes. It was the same as mine. And as we stare at each other, me sitting on the ground and her standing in that display of dominance, I feel—ever so slowly—the tether that binds our very souls together. 

My breath hitches. So does hers.

Then she turns on a dime and walks away. 

I launch to my feet, running after her. I can’t explain the need to touch her, even if it is just her arm or shoulder or whatever. Something to seal the link between us. When I grab her bicep—gently, so as to not startle—I can feel the bond snap into place, strong and glittering.

She whirls on me, smacking my hand away. I step back, nearly tripping over my own feet back onto the concrete. I’m breathing heavily.

”What do you want?” she snaps.

I’m surprised by the tone, even more so when tears are in her eyes. “I—“

”This can’t be real. We can never speak of this to anyone. Ever.” With that, she walks away again, but I match her stride for stride, stepping in front of her. 

How ironic: the Omega stopping the Beta.

”Why?” I challenge. “This won’t change anything. The world is not going to end because of it.”

”Because—“ She pauses, a battle in her eyes. Her rich brown eyes. From the dim light filtering out the windows of the mansion, I can spot a streak of green in her hair, nearly hidden by a flower crown.

I can’t help but raise a brow, baffled at my newfound confidence. But that’s the thing about mates: they’re always equal. A male can never intentionally make his female submissive, and a female can never intentionally make her male serve her. It was the way of werewolves. It didn’t matter how abusive a male or female has been. If a male beats his female, she is not his mate. If a female emotionally toys with her male, he is not her mate.

And rejection . . . Those hardly ever occur. With this, this wonder and lightness I feel from our connection, it would take a mountain’s worth of issues for me to think about breaking it. 

But from the expression in her eyes, I can tell she’s considering it.

She opens her mouth, striking fear in my gut, but she only says, “I’m Elide Norris, Beta of Sky’s Rising.”

I hold out my hand. “Finias Jordan, Omega of Dark Flame.”

She takes my hand, giving me a cautious expression. I smile, wanting to put her at ease.

A loud voice booms from inside, magnified by a microphone: the only electronic in this place. Elide looks at me, looks away, muttering, “I have to go.”

I pain-stakingly watch her trot away, arms holding her torso and dress swishing at her feet. She’s carrying a pair of flats, and hastily slips them on before going back inside.

I sit on a nearby bench, burying my head in my hands. I didn’t get rejected at least, but it sure felt like it. 

I massage the migraine out of my head, then stand up and enter the mansion as the eligible females present themselves on stage. In this moment, I can’t help but wonder why she didn’t reject me.

A small smile twists my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Elide

He is my mate?

That's all I can think about as I walk inside, not bothering to put my shoes on. My heart is racing, and sweat breaks out across my forehead. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening.

Even as I have a mental breakdown, I have to ask myself why I'm reacting like this. It's not because he's an Omega, let alone the Omega of a pack full of nobodies. I guess I wasn't expecting to find my soulmate.

This was supposed to be some stupid night out, and now I've found the man I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

The thing is, I want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Even if I barely know him and haven't fallen in love yet, I still want him to at least be my companion, my best friend. That's the beauty of soulmates, I guess. Soulmate doesn't mean romance in our world. 

But I'm still nearly pulling my hair out by the time I navigate my way to the bathroom. A few females were reapplying their makeup or fixing their hair, not giving me a second glance. When I lock the door for the biggest stall, I slump against the wall and slide down to the ground. 

I don't cry. I just sit there on the disgusting bathroom floor, trying to calm myself down long enough to process the fact that I found my mate.

I set my shoes down and bury my face in my hands. I don't know what to do.

But I do know what to do. I need to tell Clark and Nora.

Just when I think of the two, Nora's voice fills the bathroom.

"Elide? Elide, are you in here? I thought I saw you come in."

I stand up quickly and open the door, inviting her in. A few of the girls give us peculiar looks from the reflection in the mirror.

Then I sit again, and Nora does the same. She adjusts herself, making sure her dress doesn't touch any wet spots on the ground.

"What's wrong? Your face is so pale. Are you not feeling well?"

I look up at her concerned face and shake my head. "I'm feeling fine. I just--" My breath hitches when I think about him. I can feel that tether, now tight and strong. "Nora, I found my mate."

"That's great, Elide." She pauses at the sight of my distressed face. "What's the matter?"

"I just wasn't expecting to find him," I say, exasperated. I throw my hands in the air as I say it.

"Well, of course you weren't expecting to find him. None of us ever expect to find our mate. It just happens."

"I know," I admit. "I feel stupid for being so stressed about it."

"It's no worries. When I first met Clark, I slapped him square across the face."

That revelation makes me chuckle. She realizes this and explains.

"I actually met Clark in a Target. He was going to hit on me, so I slapped him before he could say more, let's say, inappropriate things." When I give her a confused, albeit amused, look, she clarifies. "We were teenagers."

I laugh again. Nora wraps her arm around my shoulders and gives me a hug as best she can. "It's okay to be confused, stressed, and maybe even a little intimidated by the fact that you now have a soulmate, but it's not the end of your freedom. It's the beginning of a shared life with your mate. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship it turns into."

"Thanks, Nora," I say. I'm still a little freaked out, but I think I'll be all right. She hugs me again before getting up and exiting the stall and bathroom. I take a deep breath and do the same.

~

The pageant is just beginning when I exit the bathroom. Girls are lined up on one side of the stage, and guys are lined up on the other. All of them are of the age to find a mate. I don't see Finias up there, but it's not like I was planning on going up there either.

I find myself looking for Finias, despite myself. I don't know whether it's out of curiosity, fear, or nerves. 

Before I can dwell on him, a hand clamps down on my shoulder, causing me to stiffen. I turn to see Clark, slightly swaying from the drinks he's consumed. I grimace at the lack of professionalism.

He smiles at me. "Have you seen Nora?"

I shake my head, and he wobbles off. I'll have to tell him about Finias later.

Speaking of Finias.

I spot him in the corner of the ballroom near the tables piled high with food. Luckily, he doesn't see me. I'm only slightly tempted to walk over there, but when the hostess steps onto the stage and gets ready to announce the men and women on stage ready to see if they've found the one, I stay put. I notice that Sky's Reach's alpha is up there. He and another girl are staring at each other intently. I assume he's found his soulmate. Or maybe they're just promising each other a night in the bedroom. 

The hostess has each of the individuals to stare into the eyes of the other. Only half of the people in the ballroom are watching the stage. I glance to where I saw Finias, only to see him watching me right back. Well, crap.

When our eyes meet, he starts to walk over. I grow nervous, and soon enough I find myself walking away, but people just will not move.

Before I can escape, I hear him behind me.

"Elide--"

"I need to use the restroom," I blurt. I can hear him sigh.

"No, you don't," he breathes.

I look at him from the corner of my eye. "How do you know?"

"I saw you go in there when you came inside."

Craptastic.

"Look, I don't know why you're so flustered, but I just need to know something."

I still, gesturing for him to continue. I can't help but feel so unbelievably calm in his presence. There's no butterflies, no chills. There's just peace and quiet. I've never felt so tranquil in my life. I love it.

"Do you plan on breaking our bond?"

The question pauses my hands, which were fiddling with my dress. I haven't thought through it yet. I don't think that I want to. So I say, "No."

He nods. Finias can't even look me straight in the eye. The pity that rises in me is not misplaced. 

He simply says "Okay" and walks off. I just stand there, biting my lip, and watch him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Finias

I am relieved, but I am also nervous. The ball ended a few hours ago, and I am exhausted. I want to leap into bed and sleep the night off, but I can't. Why?

I can't help the maniacal chuckle that escapes me when Marcus shoves me against the wall. Blood dribbles from my lips and down my chin as I slump against it, holding my gut with a hand.

He's frustrated because he didn't find his mate. I can understand that, but using me as a punching bag won't fix any of that. Marcus, on the other hand, can't seem to comprehend that.

"What are you laughing at?" he demands, landing another blow to my stomach. I double over, Bile rises in my throat. "You're just the Omega."

"'You're just the Omega,'" I parrot. I don't know why I'm so giddy, so bold. I know that it's not because of the mating bond. It doesn't affect anything other than enhancing one's experience with their mate.

Marcus stops momentarily, giving me a confused look. I meet his questioning gaze head-on. Or, at least, I try to. It's hard to see through two black eyes.

"What's up with you, man?" he asks, straightening. I shrug, mimicking his posture. Marcus looks as me for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "I'm out, bro. You're acting weird."

As he walks away, he glances back at me for only a second before disappearing around the corner of our house. I seethe and slide down the wall, coming to a sitting position, holding my stomach. If I'd known that would be a bullying deterrent, I would've acted this way a long time ago.

What am I going to do from here? Elide's gone back to her life. I'm still just a lowly, worthless Omega. I won't get my chance to move up ranks until the full moon. That isn't happening until two weeks when I can actually shift.

I groan in pain, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall. I'm so dirty, but I don't have the motivation to do anything about it. Pathetic, isn't it?

"Psst."

I wrinkle my nose and wave a hand to shoo away whoever that is. I'm too tired to deal with anyone.

"Psst. Fin."

It's Lanie, the youngest member of our pack. She's joined our pack when she was ten, and now she's twelve. She's been the little sister of the pack since she joined. All of the older members, including me, agreed to never allow her to be Omega.

"What do you want?" I drone. I hear her scuffle in the grass and come to sit next to me. My eyes open when the smell of pizza fills the air. "Sweet," I say, taking a slice from her. 

Lanie hands me a napkin. I gratefully take it and wipe the blood off my face. It's shameful that she has to see me like this. 

All we do is sit and eat. The heaviness of food in my stomach only makes me drowsier. 

"I'm sorry this happens to you," she says quietly.

I only nod. "Thanks for the pizza," I say before nodding off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Elide

It's the day after the ball. I sit up in bed and stretch before I walk into the bathroom to take my retainers out and brush out my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. I need to get some more dye. My highlight is starting to fade, and the haircut I'm getting tomorrow will almost completely remove it.

After I change into some yoga pants and a large sweatshirt, along with some tennis shoes, I walk into the kitchen and grab the grocery list from the fridge. Nora walks in, mumbling a "good morning" that I return.

I grab my car keys from the hook, but Nora snags my arm before I can leave. Her eyes are serious despite their droopiness.

"If you're going out, you need to find him."

My lips twist. "I don't even know where Dark Fire is--" 

"Then I'll tell you," she says. She glances around the corners of the door frame to make sure that no one is listening. "They're not far from here. Dark Fire is located in Dalton. It's just a twenty minute drive." She takes my hand and puts a piece of paper in it. "This is their address."

I open my mouth, but she shakes her head. "I'm not asking you to sleep with him, much less fall in love with him. I'm asking you to meet him. Become his friend. It'll be good for the both of you."

I can't stop the blush at her suggestions. "But he's the Omega," I whisper.

"That's all the more reason to talk to him. Dark Fire, along with many other packs, still hold traditional values when it comes to handling Omegas. Your views will be a refresher to him."

I exhale through my nose. I don't want to do this. I don't have to, either, and Nora isn't forcing me. She's just suggesting this.

Nora gestures to the folded piece of paper in my hand. "That's for you if you decide to follow through."

I bunch my lips to the side, my eyes flicking to hers, before nodding. "I'll think about it."

~

Luckily, there's barely anyone in the store. I'm in a Kroger in Dalton, as there's none around us in Chatsworth. Plus, Kroger has cheap gas.

I'm in the toiletries isle, looking for dye. When I finally find it and set it in the cart, I look up to see Finias.

I freeze. He's in the pad and tampon section, looking utterly confused. I begin to turn my cart around when I remember that pads and tampons are on the list.

I gingerly make my way over. Oh, gosh, what am I going to say?

"Hey."

Finias' head jerks up and turns in my direction. Now that I see him in bright lights, I can see that he looks thin, though he seems to be more on the lean side. I use the time I have to study him.

He has brown hair and pale blue eyes. His skin has a slight brown undertone in contrast to my peach-pink shade. There's a few freckles along the bridge of his nose, but he seems to have some moles going down his neck. Are those black eyes? And a split lip?

He must have seen my studious expression, because he runs a hand through his hair and smiles sheepishly. "Just some trouble after the party, is all."

I furrow my brows, then glance at the vast selection of women's products. "Who are you buying for?"

"Uh, my friend." He shakes his head. "My sister, actually. She's twelve." 

Finias' face is flushed. I can tell he's overwhelmed. "What does she need?"

"This." He holds out his phone to me. It has cracks along the edge of the screen. 

As I look for the package, I can't help but say, "How'd you get roped into this?"

"She bought me dinner, so I have to pay her back."

The smile on my face disappears. Nora said Dark Fire holds traditional views of Omegas. Does that mean she had to buy him dinner because the others refused to let him eat?

Finias' slightly eased expression disappears, too. "What? Is it not here?"

"No, it is. It's right here." I grab it from the shelf and hand it to him. Finias gives me a curious look.

I can feel our bond since he's close. I watch him tuck the box under his arm. Before I can ask him about where he gets his food from, he asks me a question first.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you guys located in Chatsworth or something?"

"Uh, yeah. None of the stores there have this." I hold up the box of dye. "I also needed gas."

Finias nods and slips his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. I note his white shirt underneath an evergreen leather jacket with black cotton sleeves and a cotton hood. He's also wearing battered converse that look like they're about to fall off his feet.

"Is there anything else you need to get for her?"

A small smirk enters his face. "Chocolate."

I can't stop the smile from spreading across my own face. Before we leave the isle, I grab the boxes that were on the list. We go a few rows down to find the candy section of the store.

"Do you know what kind she likes?" I ask Finias. I'm hunched over the handle of the grocery cart. It makes him look so much taller than he actually is. By my guess, he's probably 5'10. Maybe 5'11. I'm only 5'3.

He shakes his head in response. "All she told me was to get her some milk chocolate from the store."

I take a bag of Lindor off the shelf, then a package of Hershey's, and finally a bag of Ghiradelli squares. Finias gives me a funny look as he takes the arrangement of chocolate. "Thank me later," I say as I grab a few selections from the shelf.

He gives me an inquisitive look, his eyes highlighted by the bruises around them. I realize that he's actually looking at me straight in the eye rather than avoiding my gaze.

I say without thinking, "You're a good brother."

He flushes. "Thanks. You're a good Beta."

I smile at him. I guess talking to him wasn't so bad. I remind myself to thank Nora when I get home.

Finias' face brightens, and he takes his phone out of his pocket, then he hands it to me. I cautiously take it. 

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put your number in. I don't want to lose touch."

"Oh." It's my turn to flush as I type my phone and home number in. I give him my phone, and he does the same. 

"I guess I'll see you around, Elide," he concludes, taking a step toward the the only cashier in the store. Finias gives me a small salute and turns on a dime and walks off. 

I smile to myself as I continue my shopping. He's a cool guy. I find myself hoping we become friends.


End file.
